


Your Wish, My Commend

by YelenaBelous



Series: You're the wish [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Free Will, M/M, Multi, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Team as Family, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, your choise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelenaBelous/pseuds/YelenaBelous
Summary: Tell me what's your wish, and I'll make it come true.Or, BTS of You're the wish, where you guys get to decide what happens in some future chapters.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Child Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: You're the wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074965
Kudos: 1





	Your Wish, My Commend

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from @[mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka).  
> A while ago she wrote this beautiful fic "Where We Need To Be". what special about it was she made it interactive. before each chapter, she put a survey for the readers, and then the results would affect the next one.  
> I liked this concept so I've decided to make my own version. To be honest with you, sometimes I like to feel like I know what expected from me. I found it challenging and helpful for me, especially when I'm feeling stuck and unable to move forward with the writing.  
> Also, consistency is very important for and I'm pretty sure some of you will appreciate that.

So I need to consult with you guys about chapter 17. I made for you a survey that you can vote and write any suggestions. But first I want to explain to you what the main reason for each question. 

  1. I wanted you to write down a line for whoever character you want. Because that's kind of my way to thank you for being a part of my fic. You can also put your AO3 name if you have so I can give you a credit.
  2. I'm curious what POV you want to read. The obvious choice would be Buck's especially when the truth is revealed. But I want to challenge myself. I wrote Buck's parents as an option because as much as we hate them, we need to understand more deeply why they did what they did. 
  3. As for the words count, I'm interesting what your preferences. Keep in your mind that the more words, the more time for you waiting for next chapter .
  4. The rest of the questions is really up to you. So I can major what you expecting from me. And also you can share your ideas and suggestions and please write your name so I can maybe give this as a gift to you .



Here is your [first survey](https://forms.gle/vG2b7mcVqRMADKHz9).

I'll forever thank you for your collaboration.

Let's make this journey as amazing as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yelenabelous)


End file.
